Kotori Enomoto
Kotori Enomoto '(榎本小鳥, ''Enomoto Kotori) is one of the main characters and leader from the series Aura Pretty Cure! and Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE. She's an energetic, tomboyish 15-year old who attends Shimeko Junior High, and belongs in the Soccer Club. Full of jokes and fun, Kotori fits to her alter ego, '''Cure Energy, very well. History Before Cure Energy She never really liked to talk in the first place. Kotori at a young age was quiet, skittish and weak, and easily depended on her older brothers and parents for help, as her mother was busy with work and her dad died when she was little. She was easily bullied in her elementary school for always stuttering, which caused her to be insecure about herself. After coming home from school crying, her brothers suddenly made her watch TV with them, watching different boxing matches, basketball games, and funny shows. They helped her grow to be more brave and bold, and got her into sports. Near the end of elementary, she finally stood up to herself, thanks to her brothers. She from then on, slowly grew to be a class clown and a tomboy. She joined the soccer team when she enrolled into Shimeko Junior High, and has been doing well with her studies. Meeting Ai and becoming Cure Energy Personality Kotori is what you could call a 'ball of energy'. She's loud, rash, bold and confident, often teasing and getting trouble in class. She loves surrounding herself with people, and is very out-going, liking to crack jokes once in a while. While she is a class clown, she does like talking and becoming friends with people who don't really fit in, and standing up for others who are in trouble. Sometimes under her smile, she's still insecure about herself. She can't seem to let go of things that people say to her, and thinks to much about it to the point she'll be in a bad mood. After becoming more confident, she stopped depending on others, now having trouble talking to someone when she's feeling down, and fakes a smile. Relationships Ai Kujira '- When Kotori first met Ai, she had trouble talking to her, due to her cold and distant personality. Kotori always bothered her whenever she walked by, and tried so hard to become friends with her. One day when she went to approach Ai, a green blob seemed to crash into her face, turning out to be a small fox named Puri. That was when Ai saw a large aura around Kotori. It took a while, but after a few days, Kotori became Cure Energy. Ai is one of the first people in a while Kotori could just spill what she was felling and thinking out, and they become close friends later in the series. 'Sayuri Kita - Before finding out Sayuri's true colors, Kotori merely acted kind towards her. After learning her true personality, Kotori did everything to annoy or anger her in front of others. She often teases her or humiliates her, which cause Sayuri to almost dislike her. They argue constantly, but Kotori ends up taking a liking to her once she changes a little, as she was determined to have Sayuri be her true self. Saitō, Reina '''- In the beginning of the series, Reina was considered Kotori's 'former friend'. She had made a joke about Reina's family without noticing, and she slowly started to avoid her, Kotori not knowing why, until she asked Reina why, and then they got into a fight in the middle of the series. During a Grief Eater fight, Reina found out about Korori being Cure Energy, she refused to join the team. After Ai got them together and had them exchange words, as well as fighting off a Grief Eater together, they made amends, and before good friends again. They both tease each-other often. '''Gou & Kaze Enomoto - Gou and Kaze are Kotori's older twin siblings. They always teased and joked around, making the atmosphere in their house lively instead of down. They were the one's who helped Kotori become stronger and stand up for herself. She really considers them very important to her, and always comes to them to play sports and have silly arm wrestles. They're like her best friends, in a way. Puri '- Puri is Kotori's mascot, who helps her transform into Cure Energy. They get along well, and she often hangs out with him while in his human form at school. He reminds Kotori of herself when she was little, and is helping him grow stronger, like with what her brothers did to help her. She freely hugs him or hangs her arm around his shoulder like it's nothing sometimes, oblivious to the atmosphere it could give. '''Tachi Fukao '- Tachi is Kotori's bestfriend. He was the first person in her elementary to be kind towards her, and seems to know when she's down. They're usually seen together if Kotori isn't with Ai. They're both on the soccer team and have silly arguments together. They seem to both be a little romantically interested in each-other. Cure Energy '''"Happiness electrifying all hearts, Cure Energy!" すべての心を帯電幸福、硬化エネルギー！ Subete no kokoro o taiden kōfuku, Kyua enerugī! Cure Energy '(硬化エネルギー, ''Kyua enerugī) is the alter ego of Kotori. She is represented by excitement and has the power of water. She can do a duo transformation with Cure Bliss, or Individually by saying the transformation phrase, "Aura go! Energetic (or Precure with Cure Blis) Change!". Attacks * 'Precure Energetic swing '(プリキュアエネルギッシュスイング, Purikyua enerugisshu suingu!)- is her solo finisher, where she summons her axe and swings it, making a wave which goes around the enemy, sealing it in a circle of water, then purifying it. * '''Reaching you! Miracle Illumination! (君に届け！ミラクルイルミネーション！, Kimi ni todoke! Mirakuru iruminēshon) - Her duo finisher with Cure Bliss. * Cure Energy can slice through Grief Eaters with her axe as well. Appearance Kotori has brown long hair tied into a ponytail, and dark green eyes. Her bangs are brushed to the side. Her summer outfit consists of a dark blue shirt, shorts, white socks, and red sneakers. Her winter outfit is an army green colored jacket, a black shirt, denim, and dark brown combat boots, with her hair down. She's 5'5"ft. In RECHARGE, her appearance doesn't really change- The only differences are that her hair's longer and she has different bangs, as well as wearing the Shimeko high school uniform. As Cure Energy, her hair changes to light green, being tied in double pigtails, as well as her eyes becoming lighter. Her shirt is white with a dark green color with a light green shirt in the middle, and green ruffles at the end of the sleeves. She wears a mint colored frilly skirt with a darker mint colored layer. On the top of the skirt is a dark green bow. She also wears long white boots with green trims on the top and bottom, as well at fingerless white gloves with green ruffles. Etymology 'Kotori '(小鳥) means 'little bird'. 'Enomoto '(榎本) means, 'one who lives'. Triva * Kotori is the only cure in Aura to have no gradient on her Cure outfit. * She's the leader of the group, even though Ai Kujira is the main character out of all four of them. * Her voice actor, Takahashi Ai, was one of the centers from the idol group Morning Musume, and was very popular during her time in the group. (Voice Examples Here, Here, here, and here) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Female Category:CureHydra Category:Aura Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures